Tell Me Lies
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Philly Phil's life was changed for the worse with four little words used in a deadly combination.


Here we go, QD-chan! Your Philly Phil centric fic. I hope you like it! Okay, I know next to nothing about Philly Phil's parents, so this is like my Madison abuse fic, AU. It made me sad, writing this, but with good reason. Enjoy!

------

Tell Me Lies

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

--------

"No!" Philly Phil cried, eyes wide in disbelief. "It's not true, it can't be!" He shook his head, backing away from his Father. "She's fine! There's nothing wrong!" He denied.

This couldn't be happening. Not to him, not to his Mom. She didn't deserve this! There was nothing wrong with his mom! Philly Phil fell to the floor, shaking his head. "You're lying! This is some stupid joke! Well, I'm not laughing!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son." The doctor said sadly, eyes downcast as he stared at his feet. "Your mother has cancer.'

"NO!" He yelled again, tears falling from his eyes as he dashed from the room.

His Father watched him run, sighing. He turned back to the doctor, and whispered, "How long does she have?"

"Six months." The doctor replied, "And that's only if she doesn't strain herself."

Philly Phil's Father sighed and nodded, quickly leaving to find his son. It didn't take him long, as Phil sat a few feet away from the door, his head buried in his arms.

"Why Mom?" He whispered, sounding lost and angry. "Why my mom?"

His father sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Phil." He whispered, trying to soothe his son.

"No it won't!" Philly Phil screamed, raising his head from his arms, revealing puffy red eyes. "As long as Mom has cancer and has to die, it won't ever be okay!"

His father winced. He hadn't wanted his son to hear that part. "It won't be the same but…" He was at a loss for words, unable to say anything to comfort him. He tried a different tactic. "Your mom won't want you to be sad, Phil. We need to buck up, and make sure the rest of your Mom's time is special, alright?" He whispered, holding back his own tears for the sake of his son. "Let's go see her."

"Okay," Philly Phil mumbled softly, his eyes glued to the floor as he followed his Father silently to his Mom's room.

--------

"Here Mom, I made this for you." Philly Phil grinned as he handed his mom a small gray machine. "It's not much; it just fluffs your pillow." He quickly demonstrated by pushing a button. Two hands quickly came out, and, as Phil had said they would, began to fluff her pillow.

His mom smiled in thanks and leaned back against the newly fluffed pillow. She was silent as she stared off into space, her hands folded on her lap. Suddenly tears began to fall softly from her eyes, and she quickly raised her hand brushing the away.

"What's wrong, Mom?!" Philly Phil immediately panicked, hoping his mother wasn't in pain.

"It's nothing, honey." She mumbled softly as tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

Philly Phil didn't believe a word of it, and was about to tell her that before she interrupted. "Phil, remember when you were little, and you'd crawl into my bed every night, because you had nightmares? Do you remember the song I used to sing? Will you sing it?" She whispered, her voice soft.

"Sure Mom." He mumbled, taking a deep breathe.

"Angels fly along the dark sky,

Singing softly

Remember the days that have long past by-"

He paused as another voice began to sing.

"As the stars light up the midnight sky

Lighting the angel's way."

His mother sang, her voice still soft and light. He smiled, yawning as listened. Her voice could still put him to sleep. It devastated him that he only had that voice for one more month.

"Remember the people most precious to you

Cherish the time you've spent together

So when you part it will just be a start

Of a new beginning."

Phil's eyes closed in sleep by the final verse, just as he had when he was little. '_Just one more month_.' Was his final thought before he drifted to sleep, his head resting on his mother's bed while he sat in a chair.

Philly Phil had the greatest sleep he'd had in months. But he was soon awakened by a terrible sound. His head shot up in surprise, and he groggily searched for the location of the noise. His own heart seemed to stop when he saw the heart monitor flat lining, and the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway outside the room.

"MOM!" He cried, eyes wide in shock and terror. She was supposed to have another month left! He was supposed to have another month with his mom! He barely registered being pushed aside as nurses flooded into the room accessing the situation. His father soon came rushing in, eyes wide in terror and disbelief as he registered what was happening. He didn't notice his son for a few moments. All he could do was stare at his wife as she slipped away from him.

He finally looked toward a corner, and his heart fell further than it already had as he stared at his sons angry, terror filled face. He rushed over to him, embracing his son in a hug as they both sobbed in fear.

--------

The doctors had said she had another month. The doctors had lied.

Philly Phil watched silently as a coffin was lowered into the ground. Around him were people dresses in black, many of them crying and some of them out right sobbing.

He'd only managed a few tears, having already cried all his others away.

His father stood behind them, hands rested on his shoulders as he stared at the coffin containing his dead wife. He had vowed to cry when he was alone, where Philly Phil couldn't see him. He needed to be his son's pillar of strength right now.

They had barely moved throughout the whole funeral, and now it was ending. People offered their condolences, many of them people Philly Phil didn't know. He ignored most of them, staring at his mother's grave as his father talked to them.

Finally, they were the last two there, and Phil still didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay next to his mom's grave forever, to never leave her. But he nodded at his father, who began to walk away, leaving his son alone.

Philly Phil stared at the grave. There were so many things he could've said. He could've told her how much he would miss her, how much he admired her, he could've said all those things and more. But all he said was, "I love you." before he walked away, newfound tears trailing down his cheeks.

--------

Oh, I felt so sad when I killed Philly Phil's mom! But it was the best idea that had popped into my head so far, so I went with it. The little song thing in there is mine, and I made it up on the spot. Personally I don't really think it makes sense…. Anyways, please give me some feed back on how I did!


End file.
